pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Who's My Daddy?
Who's My Daddy? is a fanfic not part of, but related to "Stories of the Vanished Man". It is the POV story about Candace regarding her father. Story I wanna know who's my Daddy. When we were told to tell our friends about our family, all of my friends have daddies. I was the only one who doesn't. I just answered "I don't know who my dad is." and every single person in my class were surprised. I soon became curios about Daddy. After I go home from school, I asked Mommy, "Mommy, do you know where's Daddy?" Mommy answered, "He's not home yet, dear." Since then I keep asking about him every morning and every night. The answer is still the same. I looked at all of my toys Mommy bought me. Then I looked at all of my toys Mommy didn't buy for me. I thought that maybe it was Daddy who bought those toys. I was still curious, so I began to draw pictures of me, Mommy, and Daddy and showed them to Mr. Miggins and Ducky Momo, my two best friends. Then during night time, I heard Mommy yelling at a man. I was scared, so I hugged my toys tightly to help me sleep, when it didn't. I couldn't sleep for a long time. After I gave up staying in my bed I decided to go to the living room because there was noise coming from there. And in the living room, I saw a man, probably as old as Linda, sitting on the couch watching TV. The man looked stranger than the other people I have met, but until now I don't remember what did he look like. "Hi, Candace." the man greeted. "You've already grown up, haven't you?" He had a smile on his face, but he still looks like he was in a bad mood. I was scared because he might be related to the fight I've heard before. "Don't worry, I don't bite." he said, still smiling. I just stared at him with fear. He's a stranger, after all. "You can't sleep?" he asked. "Why don't you sit here and watch with me?" I agreed to watch with him and had a pretty fun time. He's nice, definitely. The movie him and I were watching? Not so much. In fact it was scary! It was about a group of people turning other people into robots so they could rule the whole world! And that was exactly what I've dreamed last night. I suddenly woke up in my bedroom, crying because of the nightmare I've had. Mommy came to my room because of the noise. "Candace, are you alright?" she asked. "I had a bad dream!" I cried. Mommy hugged me tightly and smiled like how the man did when I met him. "It's just a dream, Candace." she said. "Now go to sleep. Here's your Ducky Momo and Mr. Miggins." She gave me my favorite dolls and went back to bed. She looked like she had a fight. I eventually slept, but by the next morning, I began to create a special shelter just in case the incident which happened in the movie actually happened. Mommy was confused, but I don't care! But as the days pass by, I started to not care about the movie or the whereabouts of my Daddy. Then my little brother came into my life. I saw Mommy with a man I've seen before coming at home carrying the baby. It was the man I've seen before who named my little brother. He was named Phineas. That's a weird name. Mommy let me hold Phineas. I laughed in joy during the first time I've hold him. Mommy, the man, and I had fun playing with Phineas as the new baby during his first days. But one night it was noisy again. It was just like that night when I watched that scary movie. But unlike back then, I really know what were they saying. Mommy was being mad for the man to have a job instead of taking care of Phineas and I. The man's voice was scarier, especially that he usually talks in a smooth and gentle voice. I think I also found out that the man's my Daddy during the fight. Then I slept with fear again. Is he really Daddy? If he is, how could Daddy be so scary towards Mommy? The next day was bad. Mommy looked very bad. When she looked at me, she just smiled and pat my head. She told me to go out and play with my friends and so I did. By the end of the day, Mommy received a letter. As soon as she opened it, she became surprised and filled with tears. I became curious about what's in the letter, but Mommy told me to go to bed instead. Days past, I started to call Mommy "Mom" instead. I still wonder where my Dad went. Mom then told me that she is going to marry my Dad. I didn't know what was marriage back then, so I thought it's just some play time with flowers and stuff from what I see on TV. Then I saw my Dad, along with a weird green-head boy. "He's your Daddy, Candace and Phineas. And here's your new brother Ferb. They're both from England." Where did Ferb come from? And is he the Dad who had a fight with Mom a few days ago? I asked harshly to Dad "Why do you hate Mom!?" Linda got angry and pulled me out of the situation with Dad being confused. "I don't hate her." Dad said, with a different kind of voice. "I love her very much." Mom continued, "and I love him too. Anyway, we're getting married next week." They both smiled warmly, really different with the smiles I've saw before. Yes, he's my Daddy. Well, a few years later she said that he's actually my step-father and the man I saw before him is my real father, but I'd prefer my step-father to be my Daddy anyway, right Dad? Yup, I saw him smiling in front of me while holding his newspaper. Category:Fanon Works Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lala's Pages Category:POV Story's